


Fireflies

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [88]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's so pretty," he breathed and Louis couldn't help but smile at his childlike innocence.</p>
<p>"You're so pretty," he returned fondly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> well this is a new development...I don't even ship Nouis honestly but a friend of mine does so this happened

"I think I got one, Ni!" Louis called to his boyfriend, who quickly turned and jogged over to him.

"I wanna see it!" Niall demanded adorably–or at least, Louis thought so–and Louis obediently opened his hands enough so the the younger boy could peek at the firefly he had caught. "It's so pretty," he breathed and Louis couldn't help but smile at his childlike innocence.

"You're so pretty," he returned fondly. "But I'm gonna let it go now, okay? We can try to catch another one but I think this little guy has had enough prodding." Niall nodded sadly and Louis released the insect back into the night. "Hey," he poked his thumb to Niall's pout. "We can catch another one. Why don't you try?"

"I want you to catch it though," Niall grinned sheepishly.

"Lazy git," Louis mumbled, but he gave in to Niall, of course, and reached over his head to trap another of the lightning bugs for his boyfriend to look at. "Here, you can hold it." He transferred the firefly to Niall's cupped hands and wrapped his arms around the blonde from behind. This was what he would miss most when Uni started up again in a week, just being with his Niall. There were many times that Louis hated having a boyfriend two years below him, because they barely saw each other during the year. When they were together, though, he loved acting as protector to the younger boy. It made him feel important and he knew Niall also loved being doted on, even if he wouldn't admit it for his life.

"I want this to last forever," Louis admitted. "Just us, we could run away, not have to worry about school or work or parents or any of that; we could just be Louis and Niall. It would be perfect."

Niall hummed in agreement as he freed the firefly he was still holding so he could turn around in his boyfriend's arms. "I miss you when you're gone," he said shyly. "I don't want you to forget about me."

"Niall I could never forget about you," Louis said firmly. "I love you and no amout of distance or time is gonna change that, you goofball. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

"Wouldn't dream of trying," Niall assured him with a giggle that nearly doubled the size of Louis's grin, if that was even possible. He really did love the boy on his arms, that much he was sure of. They had been together for just over a year but it felt like a lifetime and just a day at the same time. Louis guessed that that's what love was supposed to feel like because he had never felt anything like it before.

"I love you, you know?" Louis tried to sound casual, but he meant it in the deepest way and tried to convey that through his eyes. Niall seemed to understand and tilted his head up to kiss his boyfriend on the lips before responding with an "I love you, too, you know? To the moon and back a million times."

"That's a lot of times," Louis mocked with fake seriousness. "Well, I love you to infinity and beyond."

"Now you sound like Liam, you weirdo," Niall swatted at the older boy's cheek jokingly before turning serious again. "But you promise you won't forget about me when you go? And that you'll still call?" Louis wanted to kiss the worry off the younger boy's face.

"Of course I promise, love. I didn't forget you last year, did I? And I'll call you every day, and we can text and Skype all the time. How does that sound?"

"Yeah, that sounds good," Niall agreed, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder as they swayed back and forth to the chirping of crickets in the late summer night. "Louis?" He asked.

"Hm?"

"I want this to last forever, too." 

Louis didn't think he'd ever agreed with something so much.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!


End file.
